So Goodbye
by devsky
Summary: YuumaLuka—Bertahun-tahun lalu, di tempat ini, mereka memulai. Police!AU


**Vocaloid ©** Crypton Future Media, Yamaha, PowerFX, Internet, et cetera. No commercial profit taken.

**Warning** very cliché, possibly typo(s), bahasa kasar, galau gagal, kinda messy writtin', informasi yang tidak akurat mengenai kepolisian dan rumah sakit. Kesamaan ide harap dimaklumi.

**a/n **tidak bermaksud untuk galau tapi—Taeyang, fuck you! ditulis sambil dengerin Wedding Dress – Taeyang.

* * *

Sebagai seseorang yang telah bertahun-tahun mengabdi di kepolisian, Yukio Yuuma tahu lebih dari siapa pun resiko yang menantinya ketika harus bertugas di lapangan. Kriminal-kriminal sinting bersenjata api, bandar narkotika, komplotan mafia kejam berdarah dingin. Sedetail apa pun informasi yang ia dapat, tak mengubah kenyataan betapa berbahayanya setiap misi yang akan ia jalani.

Baku tembak bukan lagi hal baru. Yuuma dan rekan-rekannya sudah sering terjebak di dalamnya dengan kondisi dan situasi yang berbeda-beda. Terlalu sering hingga insting mereka terlatih dengan sangat baik. Tapi tetap tak mengubah pendapat Yuuma tentang betapa merepotkannya terjebak dalam situasi semacam itu.

Terutama jika lokasi konfrontasi ada di sebuah kompleks bangunan tanpa penghuni begini—kenapa juga pemerintah tidak cepat-cepat merobohkan gedung-gedung ini agar tak jadi sarang kriminal?

Kalau boleh jujur, Yuuma benci sekali turun ke tempat ini. Gelap dan bau tengik dan menyeramkan. Menyeramkan karena dia jadi tidak bisa menebak dari arah mana serangan akan datang.

Ini sama saja seperti disuruh mencari sumber suara di sebuah ngarai terbuka. Karena itu, kau harus selalu membuat pendengaranmu tajam seperti seekor kelelawar.

Dari balik sebuah pilar besar, sambil mengacungkan Five-Seven[1], Yuuma melesat cepat bak seorang pelari. Matanya kuning mengimitasi warna matahari, mengawasi seluruh pemandangan yang berada dalam jangkauan. Mencari-cari bahaya yang mungkin terjadi.

Suara tembakan terdengar dan Yuuma bersembunyi lagi di balik pilar yang lain, memeriksa senjatanya. Selongsong pelurunya dalam keadaan penuh—ia baru selesai mengisi sebelum berlari ke sini.

Tempat ini terdiri atas empat buah bangunan bertingkat yang saling berhadapan membentuk bujur sangkar. Jarak setiap bangunan kira-kira sepuluh hingga duapuluh meter, dan Yuuma langsung mengerang. Ia dan rekan-rekannya sedang tidak dalam kondisi bagus.

Musuh bisa saja meletakkan _sniper_ di pos-pos strategis yang memungkinkan melihat pergerakan polisi dengan mudah. Ini jelas tidak bagus sebab, _sniper_ tak butuh waktu lama untuk berpikir dan menyentil pelatuk senapan. Menumbangkan sasaran ke tanah.

Dor! Begitu.

Untungnya, musuh kali ini tidak menempatkan _sniper_. Setidaknya, Yuuma belum melihat tanda-tanda keberadaan mereka—atau mereka memang tidak punya? Yuuma tidak ambil peduli. Lagi pula hal itu tidak mengubah apa pun karena, hari ini ia sedang sial.

Seseorang dari arah Tenggara baru saja melecutkan isi pistolnya tepat ke lengan kanan Yuuma, membuatnya limbung kemudian jatuh ke lantai yang tak dipelur.

Lelaki itu mengerjap beberapa kali, tak percaya baru saja ditembak. Kemudian, seolah ditampar gelombang kesadaran, dia langsung merasakan sensasi menyakitkan yang luar biasa yang berpusat di lengan. Rasanya seperti terbakar dan sangat tidak menyenangkan.

Alat komunikasi yang terpasang di telinga Yuuma berbunyi. Dia bisa mendengar teman-temannya bicara di antara desingan peluru.

Len, anggota yang paling muda, berteriak seseorang telah menembak Yuuma. Kaito segera meminta dua orang untuk melindunginya sementara ia menolong Yuuma. Gakupo memperingatkan musuh yang terlihat di arah Selatan. Yohio bicara dengan nada tak yakin, "Yo, teman-teman, aku tidak bermaksud membuyarkan konsentrasi kalian. Tapi ada sesuatu yang harus kukatakan."

Kaito mengerang di sela langkahnya. "Sekarang? Ayolah, kami tidak punya waktu mendengar lelucon—" Pelatuk ditekan. Kaito segera berguling, bersembunyi di balik pilar. Jantungnya seperti melompat keluar dari rongga dada. "—Bangsat! Kalian lihat tadi? Kepalaku hampir saja bolong!"

"Tuhan, seandainya aku masih punya waktu untuk bercanda. Dengar, aku menemukan masalah. Masalah yang sangat gawat!"

"Jangan bertele-tele!" Gakupo menukas tajam. "Katakan saja, Yohio!"

"Sepertinya mereka punya bom!"

"HAH?"

Yuuma membuang napas keras-keras. Keadaan kacau. Ia berusaha bangun walau tangannya seperti mau putus. Sesuatu yang kental mengalir keluar secara teratur dari luka di lengannya. "… _Fuck!_"

.

.

.

* * *

(—pada suatu ketika, seorang laki-laki menggenggam tangan perempuan di sampingnya. Keduanya sama-sama jatuh cinta.)

**So Goodbye**

By datlostpanda

* * *

.

.

.

Ambulans berlari di tengah kota. Raungan sirinenya membuat mobil-mobil melipir ke pinggir, memberi jalan. Lampu merah-biru berputar dan membelah gulita malam.

Yohio duduk di dalam ambulans yang sempit bersama dua orang petugas medis bertampang serius. Bukan Yohio yang butuh pertolongan darurat di sini, tapi Yuuma. Laki-laki bertubuh jangkung itu terkena dua tembakan; satu di lengan kanan, satu lagi di bahu kanan.

Yohio tidak mengalami luka berarti. Luka paling parah ditubuhnya cuma sayatan di telapak tangan kanan—oleh-oleh musuh yang muncul secara tak terduga kemudian menyerangnya dengan belati. Lengan dan pipi kanannya lecet kena serpihan kaca, tapi itu bukan masalah. Tidak ada orang yang mati hanya karena luka seperti ini.

Misi penyergapan bandar besar kokain malam ini tidak berjalan terlalu mulus. Pertama, mereka tidak tahu bandar itu punya banyak anak buah yang merepotkan. Beberapa bahkan menembaki polisi dengan peluru berkaliber lumayan yang bisa merobek rompi anti peluru. Entah sudah berapa kali Kaito menyumpahi orang-orang itu karena hampir kena tembak. Kedua, mereka sedikit kekurangan personil. Ketiga, tidak ada yang menyangka orang-orang itu juga menyiapkan bom—untungnya hanya bom Molotov dan bukannya jenis C-4[2] yang bisa meretakkan pilar-pilar bangunan.

Sekian lama konfrontasi, akhirnya baku tembak berakhir. Polisi kehilangan target utamanya. Tapi sebagai ganti, mereka menangkap sepuluh orang anak buahnya, juga menemukan puluhan kilo kokain yang dibungkus dalam kantung-kantung kecil dan disimpan di peti-peti yang ditemukan di salah satu sudut gedung.

Tidak terlalu mengecewakan, walau begitu mereka tetap harus mempersiapkan diri untuk menerima teguran. Tidak, mungkin lebih cocok dibiang menyiapkan _telinga_.

Yohio mengalihkan mata pada Yuuma yang terbaring di brankar. Mata lelaki itu menatap kosong ke langit-langit mobil. Darah yang melekat di seragam lelaki itu membuat Yohio mengernyit.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu?" Yohio mau tak mau bertanya.

"Baik, kurasa," jawab Yuuma sekenanya. Suaranya terdengar serak. "Aku melihat cahaya."

"Cahaya?"

"Ya. Warnanya putih dan dekat sekali. Di sana."—Yuuma menghentakkan dagu ke arah langit-langit—"Mungkin itu yang mereka sebut Malaikat Maut."

"Itu lampu, _mate_."

Yuuma mengerjap dua kali. Terlihat tidak yakin. "Lampu?"

"Ya. _Lampu_."

"Oh? Bagus. Kalau begitu aku selamat."

Yohio memutar mata. Tadinya ia ingin menjawab sesuatu, namun seorang petugas medis cepat-cepat menatapnya dengan ekspresi yang seperti mengatakan, "Tolong jangan ajak dia bicara dulu," karena itu, ia menelan kembali kata-kata yang sudah ada di ujung lidahnya. Memutuskan untuk tak bicara lagi.

Menit demi menit bergulir sampai akhirnya mereka tiba di rumah sakit. Empat orang perawat dengan sigap mendorong brankar Yuuma ke ruang operasi. Yohio tidak mengikuti, lebih memilih mengekori perawat ke sebuah ruangan. Lukanya mungkin kecil, tapi tetap butuh diobati.

Ketika berjalan, sudut mata Yohio menangkap sebuah sosok—wanita muda, cukup tinggi— berlari ke ruangan tempat Yuuma dibawa. Rambutnya merah jambu sementara pakaiannya putih. Dahinya berkerenyit, namun memutuskan untuk tidak berspekulasi dan kembali berjalan.

* * *

Yuuma hanya memandang kosong ke langit-langit, membiarkan perawat melakukan tugasnya: Memeriksa luka, mempersiapkan ataupun bicara sesuatu yang tidak ia mengerti—dan Yuuma tidak lagi peduli.

Dia terlalu lelah untuk peduli.

Kepala Yuuma terasa sedikit pening sekarang. Mungkin karena darah yang keluar cukup banyak.

Seorang dokter masuk dan seorang perawat segera memberi informasi mengenai kondisi Yuuma—di bagian mana peluru bersarang, bagaimana tekanan darahnya, dan sebagainya— kemudian ia langsung memberi perintah pada semua perawat di sana untuk melakukan operasi.

Yuuma mengerling singkat pada dokter dan segera menemukan seorang wanita usia pertengahan duapuluh. Rambutnya merah jambu, digulung ke atas sehingga mengekspos lehernya yang jenjang. Kulitnya putih bersih.

Mata mereka bersua tak lama kemudian. Kuning bertemu biru. Mata biru itu adalah mata paling jernih yang pernah Yuuma lihat seumur hidup. Sayang, dia hanya bisa melihat sebentar saja, karena wanita itu segera mengalihkan pandangan. Lebih tertarik pada peluru yang bersarang di badannya.

Kontak mata itu terlupakan begitu saja.

* * *

Saat kesadaran berangsur menghampiri, langit-langit rumah sakit tersenyum menyambut kedatangannya di dunia nyata.

"Kau sudah sadar?" Sebuah suara jernih membuat Yuuma menoleh. Pandangannya masih sedikit buram akibat terlalu lama menutup mata. Dia mengedip sekali lalu, seperti sebuah lensa kamera yang menyesuaikan fokusnya, perlahan-lahan dia bisa melihat pemilik suara tersebut.

Dokter muda yang semalam menangani Yuuma berdiri tak jauh dari pembaringannya. Helai-helai rambutnya kini dibiarkan jatuh bebas tanpa tali pengikat. Tanda pengenal menggantung di jas dokternya. Megurine Luka, begitu yang tertera di sana—tapi Yuuma tak perlu melihat hanya untuk sekedar tahu namanya.

Mereka pernah bertemu. Jauh sebelum hari ini. Tapi keduanya tak berpikir untuk mengingat pertemuan itu. Seolah itu adalah sesuatu yang terlarang untuk kembali diingat.

Karena itulah semalam, salah satu dari mereka segera memutus kontak mata. Dan karena itu pula, kini, tekanan udara aneh menyelubungi ruangan ini.

Ada sebuah jarak yang coba mereka ciptakan.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu—masih merasa sakit?"

"Aku merasa lebih baik dari pada semalam," Yuuma menjawab dengan suara sedikit serak, mengernyit ketika menyadari mulutnya refleks membuka, seolah lawan bicaranya adalah seorang teman lama. Dia melirik Luka melalui sudut matanya, menemukan wanita itu bersikap biasa. Sepertinya tidak merasa keberatan. Dia menghela napas lega dalam hati.

"Tapi aku tidak tahu apakah pengertian _baik _untukmu sama denganku." Yuuma menambahkan. "Jadi, Dokter, menurutmu aku baik-baik saja?"

"Yah, karena kau sudah bisa bicara banyak, sepertinya memang baik-baik saja."

Yuuma bisa merasakan kelegaan membanjiri ruas-ruas tubuhnya dalam sekejap. Rasanya menenangkan saat mengetahui kondisimu baik-baik saja setelah semalam mengira persendianmu akan copot tanpa peringatan. Meski sejujurnya Yuuma masih merasa sedikit sakit sekarang, terutama di sekitar lengan kanannya, tapi dia merasa jauh lebih baik.

Luka mengedarkan pandangan ke bahu Yuuma. Ada perban mengintip dari celah pakaian rumah sakit yang lelaki itu kenakan.

"Kami sudah mengeluarkan pelurunya," lapor Luka tanpa perlu diminta.

Yuuma menatap lurus pada wanita itu, tanda bahwa ia mendengarkan.

"Kau akan segera pulih. Paling lama memakan waktu beberapa minggu, tergantung kondisimu. Meski begitu, bekas lukanya tak akan hilang."

Yuuma mengangguk, mengerti. Luka tembak memang akan menyisakan bekas permanen di tubuh. Seperti _tattoo_, hanya saja lebih abstrak dan mengerikan. Mungkin terdengar memilukan untuk beberapa orang, tapi bagus untuk dijadikan pengingat supaya lebih waspada di misi berikutnya.

"Kau tahu, kau beruntung karena dua hal." Luka mengangkat jemarinya. "Pertama, peluru itu tidak bersarang di daerah vital. Kedua, bekas lukamu tidak akan terlalu menarik perhatian—karena ada di daerah lengan dan bahu yang biasa tertutupi pakaian. Kau harus merasa bersyukur."

"Kau tidak akan percaya ini, Dok. Tapi, ya; aku sangat—_benar-benar sangat— _bersyukur dengan nasib baikku."

Luka tersenyum untuk kali pertamanya. Benar-benar sebuah senyum yang tulus dan lembut, hingga Yuuma yakin lutut-lututnya akan goyah kalau saja ia tidak sedang berbaring.

"Yah, bagus," kata perempuan itu. "Oh, aku melupakan satu satu hal."

"Apa itu?"

"Suhu badanmu sempat tinggi semalam."

"Benarkah?"

"Ya." Yuuma baru saja akan bertanya apakah ini berkaitan dengan luka yang ia alami, namun Luka cepat-cepat menukas, "Asam lambungmu parah. Itu yang membuat keadaanmu sempat turun semalam. Kapan terakhir kali kau makan?"

Yuuma mengerjap, merasa seperti diingatkan pada hal sepele namun kerap ia lupakan. _Kapan terakhir dia makan? _Yuuma mencoba mengingat dan langsung gagal di usaha pertama.

Ia hanya bisa mengingat makanan yang akhir-akhir ini masuk ke lambungnya hanya roti. Itu pun tidak dalam porsi yang cukup. Dan Yuuma segera mengernyit saat perutnya terasa seperti dibalik, membuatnya merasa mual.

Asam lambung tak pernah bersahabat dengannya.

"Kau harus mengatur pola makanmu lebih baik lagi. Kasihanilah lambungmu. Apa susahnya makan tiga kali sehari?" Luka bicara pada Yuuma dengan nada seorang ibu yang menasihati anaknya—dan jujur saja, itu membuat Yuuma merasa buruk.

"Oh, aku tidak tahu kau ternyata perhatian sekali."

Lelaki itu menunggu balasan—atau setidaknya beberapa buah komentar— tapi ruangan itu sunyi senyap. Dan Yuuma langsung mengernyit, sadar telah bicara terlalu jauh.

Demi nama Tuhan, itu cuma refleks. Tidak ada maksud apa pun. Tapi frasa yang meluncur itu sudah terlanjur mengacaukan segalanya, bahkan membekukan udara hingga menjadikannya sulit bernapas.

Tidak seharusnya ia mengucapkan itu. Harusnya ia tidak berkata seperti itu. Jangan pernah. Satu kali pun _jangan_!

Yuuma segera mengerling pada Luka. Sesuatu dalam dadanya seperti dipelintir ketika mendapati mata biru itu terlihat kosong selama beberapa saat sebelum si pemilik menghujamkan pandangan ke lantai keramik, melarang siapa pun melihat kilatan emosi yang perlahan naik ke permukaan.

Yuuma membiarkan Luka menunduk selama satu menit penuh. Di menit berikutnya, wanita itu kembali mengangkat kepala. Ekspresinya telah kembali netral seperti tadi.

Dia menaikkan bahu acuh tak acuh. "Yah, aku hanya khawatir pada semua pasienku."

Yuuma membungkam mulutnya, sama sekali tak menemukan alasan untuk menjawab. Lebih dari itu, dia tak mau memperkeruh suasana lebih dari ini.

Apa yang dia harapkan? Bertahun-tahun sudah berlalu dan keadaan sudah tak lagi sama. Kini, ada sebuah dinding tak terlihat yang membentang di tengah-tengah mereka. Besar, kokoh, tinggi, dan dingin.

Tak semestinya mereka mencoba menembus dinding itu.

* * *

"Belum mati 'kan, _mate_?" tanya Yohio.

Kaito, Yohio, dan Len menjenguknya keesokan harinya. Kehadiran mereka membuat Yuuma diam-diam merasa lega. Dia mengira akan mati kebosanan di tempat ini.

Yuuma memandang rekan-rekannya yang datang dengan pakaian kasual mereka.

Len membawa seikat bunga dan baru saja meletakkannya di dalam vas yang ada di meja dekat tempat tidurnya. Yuuma menebak itu inisiatif Len sendiri. Yohio dan Kaito bukan orang yang akan membawa seikat bunga untuk menjenguk temannya di rumah sakit. Pengecualian jika mereka menghadiri acara pemakaman.

Yuuma menyeringai. "Sialan kau. Ingin sekali datang ke pemakamanku?"

Yohio nyengir tanpa rasa bersalah. Dia berdiri tepat di depan tempat tidur Yuuma, melipat tangannya di depan dada. Ada perban melilit telapak kanan Yohio, tanda lukanya sudah diobati.

"Kau tahu, aku sedikit berharap melihatmu dalam kondisi sedikit menyedihkan—tidur sambil meringis dan mengutuk orang yang sudah menembakmu. Tapi, kelihatannya kondisimu tak seburuk itu." Kaito menaruh satu lengannya di pinggang, sementara matanya mengamati Yuuma yang duduk bersandar pada sandaran tempat tidur. Dia tampak sangat sehat untuk ukuran orang yang baru kena tembak. Mungkin hanya sedikit pucat di wajah—tapi sedikit sekali.

Yuuma mendengus. "Ya, aku memang _melakukannya_."

"Meringis kesakitan?"

"Mengutuk orang yang menembakku."

"Oh." Kaito menyeringai janggal, merasa sedikit malu.

"Jadi, bagaimana keadaan di markas?"

Setelah sebuah tugas penangkapan selesai, biasanya akan ada sesuatu yang menarik di kepolisian. _Menarik, _baik dalam artian positif maupun negatif. Yuuma merasa sangat bersemangat untuk tahu apa yang telah ia lewatkan.

Yohio memandangi Kaito dan Len beberapa saat sebelum mengeluarkan embusan panjang. Yuuma tahu ini mungkin takkan terdengar bagus.

"Buruk, _matey. _Buruk."

"Seburuk apa?"

"Tiga kali lebih buruk dari pada melihat Yohio berhenti merokok selama tiga hari!" tukas Kaito, yang langsung dibalas lirikan tajam dari yang bersangkutan.

Yuuma membayangkan Yohio, yang merupakan seorang _chain smoker _tak tertolong, mogok mengisap batang-batang rokok selama tiga hari. Dia merinding. "Seburuk itukah?"

"_Yeah_, kira-kira seperti itulah." Kaito terlihat tidak bersemangat.

"Alfonso-_san _menegur kami habis-habisan karena kehilangan target utama dan malah membawa beberapa anak buahnya. Kenyataan kita menemukan banyak sekali kokain tidak membuatnya senang." Len, yang sedari tadi diam, ikut bergabung kali ini.

Yuuma mengangguk. Tidak terlalu terkejut mendengar kabar itu. Inspektur mereka, Alfonso Quattrocci—atau biasa dipanggil Big Al— memang selalu marah besar ketika mereka gagal menangkap sasaran.

"Kau tahu _mate, _kau beruntung ada di sini dan bukannya mendengar omelan Pria Besar itu. Kupingku masih berdengung. Serius." Yohio menutup kedua telinganya. Memasang wajah menderita yang berlebihan.

"Yah, mau bagaimana lagi? Salah kita juga 'kan karena kurang persiapan?"

Yohio memicingkan mata pada Len. "Ayolah, Anak Bawang, kita sudah lakukan yang terbaik. Mereka saja yang gila sampai menyiapkan bom segala." Pemuda pirang itu menggulung lengan kemejanya, memperlihatkan balutan perban di sana. "Lihat? Tanganku kena serpihan kaca!"

Kaito memutar bola mata dramatis. "Bersyukurlah benda itu tidak menancap di kepalamu."

"Aku lebih bersyukur tidak sampai patah kaki seperti yang pernah dialami seseorang."

Kaito segera berjengit, menatap Yohio dengan wajah luar biasa tersinggung. "Ayolah! Itu sudah lama sekali. Enam tahun yang lalu. Kenapa masih diungkit-ungkit?"

Kejadian enam tahun yang lalu. Sebuah penyergapan markas komplotan mafia. Kaki kanan Kaito patah dan harus cuti sebulan lebih sampai ia benar-benar pulih. Itu benar-benar kenangan yang tidak menenangkan untuk Kaito. Sejak saat itu, dia—secara sepihak— menyatakan punya dendam pribadi terhadap semua mafia hingga selalu gila-gilaan saat berhadapan dengan mereka.

Dalam sekejap, perbincangan ketiga lelaki itu langsung berputar pada memori enam tahun silam. Itu adalah kali pertama mereka bertugas sebagai sebuah tim dan selalu terasa menyenangkan ketika membahasnya. Terutama karena Kaito waktu itu mengalami cedera.

"Aku benci gips. Gatal. Bagian terburuknya, aku tidak bisa menggaruk kakiku begitu saja. Sangat menyebalkan."

Lagi, Yuuma dan Yohio tertawa kecil—mereka bisa saja tergelak sejak tadi, tapi ini rumah sakit dan mereka tidak mau masuk daftar hitam perawat jaga di sini.

Kagamine Len hanya terdiam mendengar ketiganya mengobrol. Dia baru bergabung dua tahun yang lalu jadi, ketika mereka bicara mengenai misi yang terjadi bertahun-tahun sebelum kedatangannya, ia merasa seperti berubah menjadi makhluk dari planet lain. Sangat tidak nyaman.

Dia lantas memikirkan sesuatu, mencari sebuah topik baru yang bisa membuatnya bergabung bersama ketiga seniornya.

"Ah, Yukio-_san_, aku lupa mengatakan ada hal bagus yang terjadi di markas!"

Yuuma dan dua orang lainnya langsung menoleh pada Len, tanda bahwa mereka memberi perhatian pada remaja pirang itu.

"Apa?" tanya Yuuma.

Mata remaja itu tampak lebih biru dan berkilau saat mengatakan ini, "Kamui-_san _akan segera menikah! Dia baru saja membagikan undangan pertunangannya pada kami di markas."

Yuuma mengangkat satu alis. "Oh? Terdengar bagus."

Kamui Gakupo adalah salah seorang rekannya. Dia juga bergabung di kepolisian di waktu yang sama dengan Yuuma, Yohio, dan Kaito. Hanya saja Yuuma tidak terlalu sering bicara dengannya. Mungkin karena tidak dekat itulah, respon yang Yuuma keluarkan biasa-biasa saja.

Len masih menatap Yuuma dengan bola-bola matanya yang bersinar, seolah akan membeberkan rahasia ramuan hidup abadi. Rupanya dia belum selesai. "Dan kau tahu apa bagian yang mengejutkan?"

"Tidak." Yuuma menambahkan, "Apa?"

Anak pirang itu tersenyum simpul. Membiarkan ada jeda yang mengambang, sengaja membuat ketegangan, lalu melanjutkan dengan bersemangat, "Orang yang akan menikah dengannya adalah salah satu dokter di sini. Aku tidak tahu ini kebetulan atau apa tapi, dia adalah dokter yang menanganimu, Yukio-_san_!"

Belakang mata Yuuma berkedut. Sementara Kaito dan Yohio langsung merasakan kedua bahunya menegang dalam satu ketukan. Oh, tidak. Ini buruk. Jangan, jangan, jangan. Jangan katakan lebih jauh—

"—Megurine Luka-_san_! Kamui-_san _dan Megurine-_san _akan segera menikah!"

* * *

**[ To be Continued ]**

* * *

**Notes:**

[1] Five-Seven: senjata semi-otomatis berkaliber 5.7x28mm (makanya namanya Five-Seven).

[2] C-4: bahan peledak yang biasa digunakan tentara, berukuran kira-kira 3-5kg. Biasanya ditempelkan di batang segi empat atau pipa-pipa dan diledakkan dengan menggunakan denotator.

* * *

Ahem…. Maaf atas tulisan yang lebih amburadul dari biasanya. Menulis terasa semakin sulit sekarang ini ;;;

Reviews are very welcome!


End file.
